


Stitch Us Back Together

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Useless Lesbians, can't figure out how to say their feelings, good ideas gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: Kameron would do anything to make Asia happy, and that includes going to a sewing class that is being taught by one of her idols. But when she finds out that Asia's design school is holding a contest that allows the winner to have their designs showcased by Asia's idol she will do whatever it takes to get her to enter. Even if it means going behind Asia's back and praying that their relationship can handle it.
Relationships: Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara
Kudos: 7
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has truly been a labour of love. I'm so happy to finally be able to release the first part, even though this thing was meant to be a short little one shot. It managed to grow and somehow get away from me and now here we are. I really hope that you all love this story as much as I do. Please leave a kudo or a message and let me know what you think. I really do love to know if I need to improve on anything and what is working! xoxoxo A huge thank you to opalescent_cheetah and MistressAq

It was like any other day for Asia, sitting behind the reception desk at the St.Charles Complex. She was flipping through the pages of the catalogue of upcoming classes when she noticed it. She couldn’t believe her eyes at first, but knew that if this was true that she had to tell Kameron. Immediately. Asia knew she wasn’t supposed to leave the desk unattended but it had been dead almost all day and this was an emergency - at least in her mind it was. Asia put up a small _Sorry be back shortly_ sign and took off running towards the gym. She knew at this time of day Kameron would be in the middle of a training session, but she needed her, she was freaking out and there was no one else she wanted to tell more than her girlfriend. 

Asia whipped open the door to the gym and saw Kameron thankfully standing near the front desk chatting with a few of her colleagues.

“Kameron. Bianca. Sewing. Here.” Was all Asia could manage while trying to catch her breath. Kameron and everyone else just stared at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Kameron’s face was dripping in terror that something terrible had happened.

Kameron’s mind reeled. _Oh my god! Something must be seriously wrong for Asia to leave the desk, she never leaves the desk. What if something happened to one of her little sisters? Or maybe something happened to Blair? Oh GOD I really hope Blair is okay. Please let Blair be okay. Wait did she just say Bianca? WHO IS BIANCA? She doesn’t know anyone named Bianca that I know of._

“Bitch, did you just run here?” Vanjie asked.

“I didn’t even know she knew how to run.” Scarlet chimed in. 

Kameron whipped her head around to give them a pointed look. Scarlet raised her hands in mock surrender. 

“Oh my god babe, what’s wrong?” Kameron put her hand on Asia’s back, trying to calm not only Asia but herself. “Just breathe baby.” Kameron gently rubbed her hand in circles on Asia’s back the same way Asia had done for her so many times before. This was mostly to calm herself and help her from letting her thoughts carry her away on a terrible spiral. Kameron reached over the desk and grabbed her water bottle, offering it to Asia, who waved her hand to say _no thanks_. 

Asia took a few deep breaths then excitedly started waving around the catalogue in her hand.

“Bianca Del Rio is going to be teaching a sewing class HERE!!” she screeched out the last syllable, unable to hold back her excitement anymore.

Kameron had to take a step back as Asia began to bounce excitedly on the spot. “You’re telling me you ran all the way here, just to tell me that?” There was a distinctly unimpressed look on Kameron's face. “I thought there was an actual emergency Asia! You scared the shit out of me running in here like that.” 

Asia’s excitement quickly died when she saw how upset her girlfriend was, and she realized that Kameron’s anxiety must be going through the roof right now. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Asia reached up to push a piece of hair behind Kameron’s ear, running her thumb along Kam’s jaw. This always seemed to instantly calm Kam down and earn Asia a few points back after saying or doing the wrong thing. Asia knew it had worked when Kameron’s eyes shut and she instinctively melted into her touch. 

“Gross, get a room you two. No one wants to see your lovey-dovey honeymoon phase.” Plastique gagged, pretending to throw up.

“You just pressed cause no one wants you," Vanjie pointed out.

“And you only find it cute cause you’re lucky enough to have Brooke,” Plastique quipped.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t think I’m good enough for Brooke? Vanjie's tone had begun to rise. Her infamously short fuse had been lit and it was only a matter of time before she went off. 

“I don’t think anyone is trying to say that you’re not good enough for me, babe.” Brooke tried to discreetly hold Vanjie back.

“NO, she better apologize _now!!”_ Vanjie’s voice grew more high pitched by the second.

Plastique, not about to be wrongly accused of something, fired back, “For what?! I literally didn’t even say anything mean or rude about you or your girlfriend!” 

“Why can’t we all just bottle our feelings like normal people?” Brooke pleaded, trying to bring the argument to an end.

Asia gave Kameron a look of _are you going to stop this?_ , shifting her eyes between Kameron and the fight that was about to break out. Kameron knew that she needed to put an end to this before it got out of hand, she just needed to find the confidence to do it. 

“Hey, guys.” Kameron tried, but she was barely heard over all the yelling.

“Hey, guys.” She tried again this time a little louder but to no avail. So she took a deep breath to center herself and gave it everything that she had. “WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP!!!” 

Everyone fell silent and just stared at Kameron, surprised that she had been the one to yell.

“Thank you. Now that I have your attention, can you all please take your little argument out of the gym, so I can talk to my girlfriend before she gets fired for abandoning the reception desk. And so our clients don’t think that a bunch of children work here.” Kameron put her hands on her hips to show that she wasn’t playing around. The girls, knowing not to get on Kameron's bad side, cleared out of the gym or else went about work they were supposed to have been doing anyway.

“Wow, that was seriously impressive and kinda hot, I’m not gonna lie.” Asia gave Kameron a sly smile and a wink that turned Kameron three shades of pink, before wrapping her arms around Kameron’s waist. 

She play-smacked Asia’s arm. “Would you be serious please, and tell me what got you so excited you had to run here in the middle of your shift?” 

“Oh, I almost forgot! I was flipping through next month’s catalogue and _The_ Bianca Del Rio is teaching a sewing class here!” Asia squealed with excitement, picking up the aforementioned catalogue from the desk. She held it out in both hands towards Kameron, with the biggest smile on her face. 

Kameron took the book and quickly flipped through to see when this class was, "Okay, I don’t know who that is, but clearly you are very excited about it.” Kameron looked at the date the class was scheduled and did a quick mental check of her and Asia’s schedule to see if they were available. 

“I’m pretty sure that we’re both free on this day. Do you want to go to the class?” Kameron asked, already knowing the answer.

“Are you serious? Of course I want to go!!” Asia was elated. Kameron had never seen Asia so happy before. She knew that she made Asia happy, but not like this. She had never seen Asia glow with such pure joy and excitement before, and it was at that moment, Kameron knew that she would do anything to make Asia that happy. 

“Okay well you should really get back to desk babe, before there is a real emergency and you get fired.” Kameron leaned over to give Asia a kiss, which she quickly followed with a second.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Asia asked heading towards the door.

“Of course, I’ll be counting the minutes.” Kameron winked, making Asia blush. 

  
  


\------------------------------

As the day grew nearer, Asia's excitement seemed to be dying down. Over the past week or so, whenever Kameron would mention the class, Asia would smile and say she was excited, but her eyes didn’t shine quite as bright and she always seemed to try and change the topic. She seemed to be in her head a lot more, and it appeared like there was always something that she wanted to tell Kameron, but never did. 

They were out for lunch on their shared day off, at a local pizza place when Kameron finally brought it up.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you something lately, just never got the chance.” Kameron tried to sound casual, but she was scared shitless on the inside.

“What’s that babe?” Asia asked over a bite of her pizza.

“Is everything alright? You just seem a little out of it and distant lately, and it’s starting to scare me a little. I’m starting to think that maybe I did something or said something to upset you.” Kameron couldn’t hide her nerves any longer and began to bite her lip and stare down at the table.

Asia’s heart almost broke. She knew that she had been a little more in her head and stressed about things lately, but she never realized that Kameron would have thought that it was her fault. Asia did her best to hide all of her stress and self-doubt from Kameron. “Oh no baby, it has nothing to do with you.” Asia reached across the table to take Kameron’s hand. ”I promise you I’m just stressed about school and midterms is all, there’s nothing to worry about.” Asia smiled at the beautiful woman across from her. “You know I have that design project due next week.”

“Are you sure?” Kameron asked, wiping at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her free hand. 

“Of course babe, I promise that you haven’t done anything to upset me.” Still smiling at her girlfriend, Asia gently put her hand under Kameorn’s chin so she could look her in the eye. “Whatever is going on with me has nothing to do with you. Understand?” 

Kameron only nodded and gave a gentle smile.

\-----------------

Kameron felt a little better after the talk she had had with Asia, but something was still bugging her about the situation. So on her break a few days later, she decided to talk to someone who knew Asia even better than she did.

Kameron was apprehensive at first, but still she knocked on the doorframe. “Hey Monét, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah sure girl, what’s up?” Monét had just finished her rounds and was now sitting behind her desk watching the security cameras. 

“Well, it’s just that, lately, I don’t know, Asia’s been acting kinda weird and like I’m not entirely sure why. I asked her about it the other night and she said it was cause of school stuff stressing her out, but it just seems like there is something else going on and I thought you might know.” Kameron managed to get the words out, with some difficulty, eyes shifting and heart pounding so loud she was sure that Monét could hear it from where she was sitting.

“First of all, you need to calm down baby, everything will be alright. You’re not the only one that’s noticed. And I can’t believe that she told you it was just school stuff,” Monét said in disbelief, she was stunned that Asia would lie to Kameron like that.

“Wait, so it _isn’t_ midterms stressing her out? Asia _lied_ to me?” Kameron couldn’t believe her ears. She could actually feel her heart breaking. The burning tears started to prickle at the corners of her eyes, and her voice cracked when she spoke. “Why would she lie to me? I thought she trusted me?” 

Monét could see the panic that suddenly washed over Kameron's face and knew she needed to right the situation quickly. “Kam baby, Asia really cares about you, and I’m sure she just didn’t want you to freak out and worry about all her personal stuff. That’s all.” She also knew that Kameron deserved to know the truth. “Look, if you really want to know what’s going on with Asia, I’ll tell you.”

Kameron figured the answer was already written on her face, barely able to hold the tears back. “Yes please.” 

“One of Asia’s classmates gave her a flyer about a competition that they think she should enter. Something about the winner having their design used by Bianca in her next show. I guess they’ve been hounding her about it for a while now, and Asia is just really on the fence about the whole thing.” Monét finished waving her hands about. 

“Well I mean that totally makes sense now, why she’s been so stressed, but I still don’t understand why she never told me about this.”

Monét held out her palms in a shrug. “That’s something you’d have to ask her, baby girl.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Kameron’s hands were curling into fists. She wanted answers.

“The only reason I found out is that I saw her going through some of her design sketches and muttering about how none of them are good enough,” Monét remarked. “Like seriously, all of her designs are amazing and everyone can see that but her.” 

Kameron took a steady breath in. “Well my break is just about over, but thanks for telling me all that. I have a lot to think about now, before I talk to Asia later.” 

“Good luck girl” Monét yelled as Kameron waved goodbye and went back to the gym. It was a slow day which would have normally bothered her, but today it gave her the time she needed to figure out what she was going to say to Asia.

\--------------

At the end of the work day, Kameron was finally on her way to talk to Asia about the information she had found out earlier.

"Hey babe! Did you have a good day?" Asia couldn’t help but beam as she saw Kameron. As Kameron got closer though, Asia could see that she wasn’t smiling. She was biting her lip, and appeared to be in deep thought about something, which fired off a spark of worry in Asia. 

“Hey,” was all Kameron could muster as she approached the desk, putting her bag on the counter. 

Asia couldn’t hide the concern in her voice. “What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” 

“You could say that.” Kameron tried to hold back her anger. “I went to talk to Monét today on my break.” Kameron watched confusion cross Asia’s face. She continued, ”I was curious to see if ‘school stuff’ was really the only thing bothering you lately— not that I don’t trust you,” Kameron almost sneered. “But it turns out that I _do_ have a reason not to trust you. I found out that you lied to me!” By this point Kameron couldn’t hold back the anger and betrayal that she felt. “You lied to me Asia! WHY!?” Kameron knew that she already had tears spilling from her eyes and could see the mixture of hurt and anger that was plastered all over Asia’s face.

“Okay hold on a minute. If you thought that I was still hiding something, then why didn’t you just come to me?” _Not that it isn’t obvious why she hadn’t come to me. Why did I ever think that I could hide this from her?_

“Because I knew that you wouldn’t tell me the truth even if I asked you about it. And I had to be sure, so I went to Monét, I figured if anyone would know it would be her.” Kameron let out a frustrated sigh. “I was _worried_ about you, Asia. I can’t believe you’d lie to me over something so stupid. Why didn’t you just tell me about the competition?” Kameron’s shoulders shook as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, her whole body stiff with tension. 

Asia looked down at the desk, guilt washing over her. “I’m sorry,” she could only whisper. “It was stupid of me but.. .it felt so trivial. I didn’t want you worrying about my personal shit.”

“I’m your girlfriend, Asia! I’m _here_ to worry about your personal shit. I know your life isn’t rainbows and unicorns all the fucking time, life gets messy, but I _want_ to help you with stuff. Even if it’s just something as small as a design competition. I want to be there for you.” Kameron reached over to grab Asia’s hands and squeeze them tight. “So please… don’t push me away like that again.”

Asia had also started to cry, but didn’t know when. ”Okay, I promise I won’t push you away anymore.” She was so touched by how much Kameron cared about her, and had also thought that she just needed to be there to protect her from the world. In the process, she’d forgotten that sometimes it’s okay to lean on someone else.

Kam reached up to wipe away the tears falling down Asia’s soft cheeks. “You’re always there for me whenever I’m having a bad day and have always been so good about accommodating my anxiety. Sometimes I just feel so useless, you don’t always have to be the one helping me. I want to be able to help you, too. I’m not some fragile little girl that’s going to break if you need to vent to me about things.”

“I know you’re not fragile and that I can talk to you, I just worry about your anxiety and overwhelming you. But I promise that I will start telling you about things that are weighing on my mind more often.” Asia leaned over the desk to give Kameron a quick kiss, before promising her that she would try harder to open up. She _had_ to stop thinking that she needed to take on the world alone. 

“Now can I see some of those sketches you’re so worried about?” Kameron suggested. “I’m sure that one of them is more than good enough to enter.”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean I guess you can look through my sketchbook, but it’s back at my place.” Asia was always unsure about letting people see her work, but she _did_ just promise to let Kameron in more. 

“So am I driving or are you? You know I could always stay the night… if you want.” Kameron gave Asia a wink, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Asia came around the desk and wrapped Kameron in a tight hug. When they pulled away Asia kept her hand on the redhead's waist, pulling her close. "You know that sounds good right about now. And maybe I can show you how sorry I am for keeping this from you." To accentuate her meaning Asia slowly slid her hands down Kameron’s toned ass and gave a quick squeeze. Kam’s eyes went wide as she sucked in a sudden shocked breath, a playful smile forming on her full lips.

"Well I was really hurt when I found out you lied to me, so you might need to work really hard to make it up to me." Kameron gently breathed out, before kissing Asia's pouty lips. 

"Well let's get out of here then. It sounds like this is going to take a while." 

  
  


\--------------

  
  


That night they were curled up in Asia’s bed, Kameron tucked up under Asia’s arm, looking at the designs that Asia had considered entering into the competition. Asia just wasn’t happy with anything that she had drawn and in her mind nothing she did would ever stand up to Bianca’s quality of work. Kameron knew that this was wrong and that anyone of those designs would win the competition for sure. Knew that all of Asia’s perfectionist and professional ways, made all of her designs beyond magnificent, and that no matter what Asia said she needed to enter that competition. Kam had a plan and she hoped that Asia would forgive her for it, in the end.

  
  


\--------------------

Kameron suspected that Asia wouldn’t be in any condition to drive that night, she had been sending her nervous texts all day, and was afraid that if Asia drove she might chicken out at the last minute. So Kameron told her that she would drive. Kameron picked her up at around 5 pm and spent most of the car ride listening to Asia’s excited chatter. Asia had no idea her sketches were in Kameron's bag, neatly tucked away in a plastic folder (she seriously needed to thank Monét for that one). 

When they finally got to the class, Kameron’s nerves were only eased by the pure excitement Asia had as she gushed over the sewing machines and picking the perfect table. Now, all Kameron had to do was find a moment alone with Bianca. When Bianca finally appeared Kameron thought that Asia was going to have a stroke. _Just breathe baby, everything’s going to be alright. Bianca will love you and you are going to do amazing in this class_ , Kameron whispered into Asia’s ear, squeezing her hand tight. She could feel her skin prickling with nerves and anticipation; would Asia be mad? Or would she be grateful? What would Bianca think? Kameron had already anxiously run through all the ways this could possibly go wrong in her head, but despite all that, she still had chosen to go through with it.

They were about half way through the class when Kameron saw her perfect opportunity. Knowing she may not get another chance, after making sure Asia was fully immersed in her project, Kameron walked to the front where Bianca was sitting at a table, watching everyone work.

“Uuummm, excuse me?” Kameron was so nervous she could barely get out more than a whisper.

“Did you just say something?” Bianca looked up at her, a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

Kameron cleared her throat and took a deep breath before trying again. “Ah, yeah sorry. I don’t mean to bother you, but my girlfriend is a huge fan of yours, and I was wondering if you could look at some of her designs. One of her classmates told her that she should enter the contest you’re holding, but she doesn’t think any of her designs are good enough, so I was hoping that maybe if you look at them and see how good they are you could tell her yourself. I know that would mean so much to her.”

“Okay first take a breath before you pass out on me, because I really don’t feel like having to explain why a fully muscled and tattooed lesbian, was taking my sewing class instead of building a shed." 

Kam did take a breath, not quite knowing if she should be offended.

"Second, does your girlfriend know that you have these sketches of hers? Because you know I don’t mind looking at them but I really don’t feel like getting in the middle of a lovers quarrel."

"Uumm, well no she doesn't exactly know that I took them, but like I said before--" 

"Look, you seem like a nice girl and you clearly have good intentions, so why don't we go tell your girlfriend about your little plan, and then I'll look at those sketches." Bianca made a gesture, like she was waiting for Kameron to walk back to her table. 

Kameron had planned for this, had done her best to mentally prepare for this moment. Either Asia was going to be super pissed and pull her out into the hallway to scream at her, or she was just going to kill her and leave her for dead on the side of the road. 

Asia was still completely immersed in her project when Kameron sat back down next to her, Bianca following close behind. 

“Hey babe, that looks so amazing,” Kameron stammered. Asia still didn’t stop what she was doing, or look up. Kameron’s palms were sweating, and her breathing was beginning to get faster. She was really praying that this didn’t completely blow up in her face. ”So I have a surprise for you.”

Stopping what she was doing to finally look, Asia realized that Bianca was standing only a few steps behind Kameron’s chair. A surprised look crossed Asia’s face, before she realized that Kameron looked like she was about to pass out. 

“OH MY GOD BABE!! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Is your anxiety getting to you? Oh shit and here I am so caught up in my work that I didn’t even notice.” 

Before Kameron could answer, the woman who had been patiently waiting behind her spoke up. “I do believe your girlfriend is just shitting her pants, because she came up with, in my personal opinion, a horrible plan to try and convince you to enter my contest.”

“What is she talking about Kameron?” Asia was now looking confusedly between her girlfriend and her idol. 

“Well, you know how much I care about you, and that I would do anything to see you happy. And I just really wanted to do something that would show you how much I care. So I may have convinced Monét to steal some of your sketches, so I could give them to Bianca in person and have her tell you herself how amazing your work is.”

Asia’s eyebrows shot up and Kameron’s heart thudded faster. _Oh no. Oh no she’s pissed, I need to explain myself more. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! But people are starting to stare. God why do people have to stare?_

“Because it really is amazing and you always seem to think that it’s not, and I just really wanted you to have as much confidence in yourself as I have in you. Kinda like the way that you’re always pushing me to have confidence in myself.” 

Tears were streaming down Kameron’s cheeks at this point, she didn’t know when they had started, only that she wanted to crawl under the table and die. She couldn’t stand the way that Asia was looking at her and she thought that maybe if she kept trying to explain herself that eventually Asia would understand. Before Kameron could open her mouth to continue though, she felt a hand come from behind her to grab her shoulder, and watched as Asia got up from the table and stormed out the door, most of the class trying not to look up from their projects. 

“Okay sweetheart, remember what I already told you about breathing. Just keep breathing. She needs a few minutes to process what you just told her. The rest of you please just go back to your own work. The poor girl doesn't need your snoopy asses watching her.” Bianca’s voice cut through the clouds of Kameron’s anxiety, but still sounded like it was far away. 

\--------------------

Asia was fuming, she didn’t know what to think. She was both hurt and touched at the same time by Kameron’s actions. She felt like she was being ripped apart inside.

_How dare Kameron do something like this behind my back! What did she think she was playing at? I told her numerous times that I didn’t want to enter that contest, and she got my roommate involved? When would Monét have even given Kameron the sketches_ ? _But then again she put so much thought into trying to make me happy. And it took a lot of nerve to do what she did, and God I love that girl._ Asia leaned against the wall and slowly slid down as the anger that she was feeling started to dissipate. Remembering the look in Kameron’s eyes as she tried to explain everything, the way she could see her anxiety taking over. Part of her wanted to run back in there and wrap her arms around Kameron, tell her that it was okay and that she didn’t need to worry. Another part of her knew that she needed to put herself first sometimes, and that she had a right to be angry with Kameron right now. She had violated her trust and gone behind her back. 

Asia didn’t know how long she had been sitting on the floor in the hallway, but suddenly there was the shadow of someone standing over her. As she looked up, she quickly realized that Kameron was standing there silently wiping tears from her eyes. Asia said nothing, unsure if she was ready to talk to Kameron yet. 

“I--I’m sorry.” Kameron’s voice was barely more than a whisper. Kameron took a deep breath, like the ones Blair had taught her to take. Kameron’s anxiety must have been high, but she clearly needed to speak her feelings, so Asia silently patted the floor next to her. As Kameron sat down Asia reached out to grab her hand, hoping this would help ease some of the anxiety the other girl felt. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, almost waiting to see who would speak first. Kameron decided that she should seize the chance to say something. “I know that you’re mad at me, and I can understand why. I just thought that no matter how much I begged you and told you how good your work was, you’d still never enter that contest.” 

“You’re damn right I’m mad at you! I told you that I didn’t want to enter that contest!” Asia snapped. “But you went behind my back and did it anyway.”

“I know.” Kameron turned to face Asia. ”And I should have just listened to you. I wish I would have listened to you. I--I just thought--that maybe you didn’t want to enter---because you didn’t have enough confidence in your work.” 

“Whether I had confidence in my work or not isn’t the point right now Kameron. You betrayed my trust-- you AND Monét. You dragged my roommate into this, when you both knew my wishes and still you went against me. I thought of all people, I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong.” The fire in Asia was going out, now she only felt disappointed and heartbroken.

“You can trust me! I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never do anything like this again, I’ll never go against your wishes.” The desperation in her voice was so thick, she could feel it in her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. 

“I don’t want to hear it right now Kam. I’m calling a Lyft and going home.” Asia got up off the cold hard floor. 

“No-- you paid for your seat in that class, at least stay to the end. You were so excited, remember? I’ll leave and call you a ride for when the class gets out.” Kameron gave a sad smile, getting up from her place on the floor. “The Asia I know is no quitter.” Kameron said over her shoulder, walking back towards the classroom to gather her things, leaving Asia to cry alone on the floor. 

As Kameron walked back into the classroom, Bianca looked up from where she was helping someone out, to see Kameron grabbing her things, a defeated expression painted on her face. She excused herself, so that she could have a word with the girl, before she left. 

“I know I said that I don’t want to get in the middle of a lovers’ quarrel, but if those sketches meant enough to you to completely ruin your relationship, they must be good. Mind if I see them?” 

Kameron nodded and pulled the folder from her bag, handing it to Bianca with a sad attempt at a smile. It took Bianca less than a minute to realize the sketches were amazing, and thought that if Asia would have entered them, they would have been a shoe-in to place high, possibly even to win. 

Not wanting to give Kameron any false hopes, she only nodded and asked if she could borrow them, saying that she would give them back to their rightful owner, when she returned to class. Kameron agreed and left, looking broken-hearted. 

\----------

Asia had made sure that Kameron was gone before returning to class and sitting down in front of her almost finished project. Still overwhelmed by all that had just happened, all she could do was sit there staring at the machine, almost like she couldn’t remember how it worked. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, next to her work station.

“I know that it’s none of my business, but why exactly did you decide not to enter the competition?” Bianca asked. 

Asia realized she was holding the folder with her sketches. The sight of it made her grit her teeth.

”Because I have to tell you,” Bianca continued. “That these are really very good. And before you say anything, I asked your girlfriend for them before she left. I was curious to see if your talents were really as good as she seemed to think.” The woman eyed her up very seriously. “I don’t compliment people often. So you know that I’m not bullshitting you.” 

Asia relaxed a little, knowing all too well that getting a compliment from _the_ Bianca del Rio was something to celebrate. “Thank you.” Asia blushed, and filed this moment away in her memory to tell Kameron, once things were hopefully resolved. ”The reason I didn’t want to enter the contest is because, well, because the first time that people see my work...” Asia looked down at the sewing project she had been working on, and unconsciously began playing with the edges. ”I want it to be in my own show.” 

Bianca nodded. “I can understand that. I was the same way when I was young, but everyone has to start somewhere. Not even I, the great Bianca del Rio, saw my own clothing in a showcase all my own right out of the gate.” This made Asia giggle a little and a small smile spread across her lips. “I know that it might be hard to believe, but I was an apprentice at one point in my career and my mentor is the one who finally gave me my big break. So just work hard and before you know it, you’ll be showing off your very own clothing line soon enough.” Bianca playfully bumped Asia’s shoulder. “Also, this may just be my unasked for opinion, but you should forgive your girlfriend.” Bianca placed the folder on the table next to Asia. “I put my card in there, you know just in case you change your mind about entering the contest. Or if you ever need anything.” 

“Thank you so much!" Asia perked up, eyes lighting up with admiration for the woman standing in front of her. She knew that she had a lot to think about tonight.

With that, Asia placed the folder with Bianca’s card in her bag and went outside to call a Lyft. True to her word, Kameron had already called her one and it was waiting for her when she got out of class. Sitting in the back of her Lyft, phone still in her hand, she looked back at their most recent text conversation. Just a few hours ago, everything had been normal. Kameron was asking if Asia wanted her to pick up fries on her way over. Asia took a deep breath and closed out of their chat. She knew that she wanted to talk things out with Kameron, but she knew it would be best if she waited until the morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monét rolled her eyes, thinking that Asia was being a little over dramatic about the whole situation.“You know how much Kameron cares about you, and that she would never do anything to ruin your relationship. At least not on purpose.” Monét began to cross the room, to join Asia on her bed. “Anyone can see the way that she looks at you, like you actually put the stars in the sky, just for her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously Kam and Asia decided to take a sewing class together taught by Asia's idol. In an attempt to get Asia to enter a design contest Kam goes behind Asia's back and it backfires horribly in her face. Now get to see the aftermath of their fight, but will they be able to patch things up? 
> 
> As always a huge thank you goes out to my ride and die Mistressaq for helping make sense of these two useless lesbians. opalescent-cheetah for supporting all of my dumb ideas and helping take them from one shot ideas to multi part fics and finally artificalmac for loving Klair as much as I do, and always supporting my work.

The first thing Kameron did when she finally made it back to her car, after calling Asia her Lyft, was call Blair to tell her what happened. She was weeping as soon as her sister asked what was wrong.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Blair.” Kameron sniffled. “I fucked everything up, and now she hates me.” Kameron completely broke at this point, tears and snot streaming down her face. 

“Kameron baby, I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’m pretty sure that Asia doesn’t hate you. Just try to calm down and breathe, we can talk about it more when you get home. Why don't you put on your calming playlist and I'll stay on the line with you till you feel better." Blair did her best to use the most soothing tone she could. She knew that was what Kameron needed most when she got like this. Blair knew that Kameron had heard her, when she heard the familiar sounds of Reba MacIntyre playing over the speakers of Kameron's car. They sat in silence for a while, Blair quietly singing along with the song and when she heard that her sister had stopped sobbing and sniffling as much she spoke. 

"How are you doing? You think you're okay to drive home now?" It would have been almost condescending her tone if it hadn't been for the fact that Blair had years of practice calming her sister. Knowing that sometimes she needed to talk to her like she was a child. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home in, uh, eleven minutes,” Kam stated, checking the clock in her car. Her voice was still a little wobbly, but stronger than before. 

Blair knew that Kam would be alright to drive home when she heard her softly singing along to Shaina Twain playing in the background so she said her goodbyes and hung up, but went to the front door to wait and watch for her sister's car. 

\---- 

Kameron was laying facedown on Blair’s bed crying into a pillow, Blair gently rubbing her back. “How could I have been so stupid, to think that was a good idea?” Kameron hiccupped.

“Babe, you were just following your heart and doing what you thought was best.” Blair gently tucked a piece of hair behind one of Kam’s ears. " Even if I did try and warn you," Blair said under her breath. 

“The last time I followed my heart, it turned me into the school laughing stock. Asia was the first and only girl to ever really like me back and I ruined it!” Kameron jammed her face back into the pillow as she began to bawl her eyes out again.

Blair just kept rubbing soothing circles into her sister’s back, the only thing she could really do at this point. She had learned over the years that when Kameron was like this the best thing to do was just let her cry it out for a bit. Then she could maybe talk some sense into her. Blair had tried to warn Kameron (ahead of time) that perhaps, stealing your girlfriend's personal belongings and going behind her back, no matter how justified your motives may seem, was probably a bad idea. But she knew that Kameron needed to learn, and do things for herself.

“Okay, get up. You’ve cried about this and felt bad for long enough. You messed things up, now you’re going to figure out a way to fix them.” Blair stood at the end of her bed, hands on her hips with a look of determination.

Kameron whimpered “But, but, but--”

“NO BUTS!” Blair threw a teddy bear at Kameron’s head. ”Now get up.”

“HEY! God, okay, I’m getting up.” she moaned, rubbing her head where the teddy bear had connected. “No need to get violent. I thought Princess Fairy Star was a _good_ Magical girl?” Kameron smirked as she chucked the stuffed animal back at Blair.

Blair quickly put her arms up to deflect the flying object. “I _told_ you to never call me that again! And just cause I’m good doesn’t mean I can’t use force,” she sneered. 

“Okay there... Princess Fairy Star.” Kameron mocked, as she threw a stuffed duck at Blair, hitting her square in the face. Kameron’s hands flew to her face to try and suppress giggles. 

Blair only glared at the redhead, who was now full-on laughing. 

“I'm glad you’re at least smiling now,” Blair admitted haughtily. “But can we please try and come up with a plan to show your girlfriend how sorry your dumbass is?” 

The sisters spent the rest of the night talking about why Kameron’s plan had failed and brainstorming exactly how she could possibly make it up to Asia. 

  
  


The next day Kameron awoke and checked her phone, and was again reminded of the mistake she had made the night before. There was no good morning text from Asia like there normally would be, only a few late-night texts from a tipsy Vanjie telling her that she was going to be later for work than normal and _‘culd u bring coffe in da mornin, I’ll owe u.’_

Kameron laid in bed a little longer than normal, not really wanting to get up today. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. She was contemplating calling in sick for work, when she heard a knocking at her door. “Come in.” rolling her eyes to herself, Kameron let out a sigh, knowing that her plan of calling in sick was not going to happen. 

Blair slowly opened the door only enough to stick her head in, “Hey Kam, how ya feeling this morning?” 

Kameron put on the most reassuring smile she could muster at that moment before answering, “There was no good morning text, I don’t really know what I expected, but it still hurt to see.” Kameron was looking at her phone like it held answers to questions she didn’t know she needed answered.” I guess it’s what I deserve though, after what I did.” 

Blair opened the door all the way and went to sit on the end of the bed, ”Just give her some time, we talked about this last night remember?” Kameron nodded her head.

“I could let you sit in bed all day and sulk, but like the good sister that I am I’m kicking your ass out of bed and forcing you to go to work.” Blair then ripped the covers off of Kameron. ”Up, shower, get dressed, I’ll make breakfast.” 

Kameron groaned in response as she rolled out of bed. How anyone could seem that chipper and happy so early in the morning was still a mystery to her. 

\------

  
  


Asia arrived at work the same time she always did. As she went about her normal daily routine of opening the complex, something felt wrong, or maybe not wrong, but unquestionably strange. She knew that day might be a little different, due to her fight with Kameron, but she didn’t think that it would affect her this much. 

When she got home last night, she was met by Monét and Nina curled up on the living room couch, eating popcorn and watching Jeopardy. 

“You’re home early. How was the class?” Monét asked, hearing the front door open, Asia grumbling under her breath while fighting to get her keys out of the door, that she slammed shut once she had succeeded. That was followed by the loud thudding of Asia kicking her shoes off, which led Monét to the conclusion that things were about to get ugly. 

“You’re lucky your girlfriend is here, or I’d ream your ass out for what you did!” Asia snarled as she went to her room, and slammed the door.

“I’m guessing things didn’t go well tonight,” Nina said, removing herself from her girlfriend. “You should maybe go and talk to her.” 

“Do I have to talk to her right now?” Monét asked, trying her best to give puppy eyes, hoping that it would help her cause.

“Yes. Now Monét.” Nina pointed towards the hallway, “And when you get back from talking to her, I may have a treat for you.” Nina winked, kissing Monét on the cheek before sending her off. 

“Knock knock,” Monét said knocking on the door, before opening it a little. “Can I come in?” 

“What do _you_ want?” Asia sneered. Laying on her bed, she refused to look up from the book she was pretending to read. 

“So I’m guessing you didn’t like the surprise that Kameron had for you?” Monét sheepishly asked from the doorway.

“No Monét I did not!” Asia's voice was low with contempt. ”It actually almost ruined our entire relationship if you must know. Now I’m tired, can you please just leave me alone.” Asia huffed out, completely defeated by the day.

Monét rolled her eyes, thinking that Asia was being a little over dramatic about the whole situation.“You know how much Kameron cares about you, and that she would never do anything to ruin your relationship. At least not on purpose.” Monét began to cross the room, to join Asia on her bed. “Anyone can see the way that she looks at you, like you actually put the stars in the sky, just for her.” 

“You think I don’t know how much my girlfriend cares about me? You think I don’t know that she feels bad about what happened. You didn’t have to watch the tears streaming down her face, while she apologized for what she did. I know that she’s sorry, but she went behind my back and betrayed my trust, I can’t just forgive her for that.“ Asia could feel all the emotions that she had been trying to keep at bay, bubbling to the top, ready to explode. She took a deep breath before continuing, “Look girl, I am just done with today okay? I’m pissed that _YOU_ gave Kameron those sketches in the first place, what you were thinking is beyond me. I’m torn between being mad at Kameron for going behind my back, and touched that she went through all the effort for me. And most of all I’m hurting cause the one person that I want to share my feelings with so I can figure this out, is the person that is causing all these feelings in the first place.” Asia finally lost her will to keep her emotions at bay and buried her face into her hands, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a weight on the bed, and arms wrapped around Asia’s shoulders. 

“It’ll all work out, sweetheart. You just need to give yourself some time.” As she looked up Asia realized that Nina was the one sitting next to her. Nina must have realized Asia’s confusion, and quickly added, “ Sorry, I heard the yelling and came to make sure that you two weren’t trying to kill each other. When I saw you crying I just couldn’t leave you without giving you a hug.” 

“Thank you, Nina.” Asia sniffled. How the hell Monét ended up with someone as sweet and compassionate as Nina was still beyond Asia. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Nina questioned.

“Ya I’ll be fine, go enjoy the rest of the night with your girl.” Asia leaned back against her pillows wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand, before picking her book back up. 

\---------

“Twenty minutes late, not bad Vanj.” Kameron held out the iced coffee in her hand to the shorter Latina girl sluggishly making her way in Kameron’s direction.

“I told your ass last night I was going to be late this morning.” Vanjie grabbed the coffee, lifting her sunglasses slightly and wincing at the brightness of the sun.

“Well, I figured since you were partying, with Silky and Akeria I’d be finding someone to cover your morning class or cancelling it.” Kameron could only giggle at the look that Vanjie was now giving her. “Wouldn't be the first time." 

“Yeah well when your girl, text you for a booty call cause she knows your ass has work in the morning, you don’t party that hard.” 

“Oh, so I have your girlfriend to thank for you only being 20 minutes late today.” Kameron snickered.

“Well I’d have been earlier, but I had to repay her for last night, this morning.” Vanjie winked. 

“Okay gross, I really don’t want to hear about your weird, kinky sex life.” Kameron fake shuddered and made a face in disgust.

“Whatever hoe, I know you got a secret freaky side, I’m sure you only bring out for Asia.” Vanjie laughed, wiggling her eyebrows and shoving Kameron’s shoulder. 

“My sex life is none of your business. Can we please just go to work?” Kameron asked, opening the door and motioning for Vanjie to enter. 

By this point Kameron had almost forgotten about the fight she had had with Asia the night before, that was until Vanjie began steering them towards the front of the complex. They were walking arms locked like they normally did, Vanjie's tiny legs pulling Kameron along, when suddenly Kameron saw Asia and instead of lighting up with a smile the way she normally would, she froze in place with a sense of dread running over her. 

Everything that had happened the night before flooded her mind and instantly a look of fear and worry painted themselves on her face. The sudden stop, made Vanessa do a 180-degree spin on one foot. 

"Why the hell, you…" Vanjie suddenly noticed that Kameron looked spooked, and stopped herself from giving Kameron shit for almost ripping her arm out of the socket. " Wow Kam, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." 

"I can't go upfront today Vanj. Can we just go to the gym?" Kam asked in a soft and shaky voice. 

"Uuhh, yeah. But do you mind maybe explaining to me, why you don't want to go and see your girl, like every other day. And lookin like death is waitin for you up there?”

Kameron could only stand there and stare at Asia from the shadows and pray that Asia couldn't see them. When Vanjie realized who Kameron was staring at things began to make a little more sense.

"So like, did you guys fight or something?" The shorter girl asked, when Kameron hadn't spoken. Nodding her head was the only answer that Kameron could give, words utterly failing her. “Did she hurt you? Cause I will kick her ass if she broke your heart.” 

Kameron scoffed, and shook her head no in response. "No, I broke my own heart."

"Why don't we go to the gym babe and you can tell me what happened." Vanjie wrapped her arm around Kameron and slowly began to direct them towards the safety of the gym. Somewhere that Asia would never go if it wasn't to see Kameron, somewhere that she knew the weeping redheaded girl would feel safe. 

It took Vanjie and the other girls who worked at the gym a while to calm Kameron down enough, for her to be able to fully explain the situation. Thankfully, the gym didn’t open for a while, so they had time to spare. 

“I was so stupid.” Kameron sniffled as Plastique handed her a kleenex from the desk. 

“Babe, you ain’t stupid for wanting to show your girl some love.” Vanjie wrapped her arm around Kameron’s shoulders reassuringly. “ Look I do stupid shit all the time that pisses Brooke off.” 

“That’s cause you’re an idiot, who never learns.” Yvie chimed in.

“I can’t help it, I'm a hopeless romantic, but no one asked you anyways, Yvie. You don’t even work here, so why are you here?” Vanjie sassed.

“I happened to be dropping off Scar, when I saw you bring in Kameron and thought that I’d stay to see what the tears were about.”

“She’s so caring about other people.” Scarlet beamed. 

“I’d say it's more like being nosy, than caring.” Vanjie rolled her eyes in Yvie’s direction.

“Guys, can we please focus.” Plastique urged, motioning towards a sobbing Kameron.

"Yeah, Yvie don't you have better places to be? Can't you see we trying to help our girl, who's in emotional distress." Vanjie questioned, her patience wearing thin her attitude making itself known. 

"Nope. Think I'll stay right here and help you find a way for Kameron to get Asia back." Yvie sneered, making Vanjie’s back straighten like she was getting primed for a fight. 

Plastique could feel the tension and knew that she needed to step in and change the subject. Something that Kameron would have normally done, but was currently in no state to have to deal with. “So I was thinking that it would be so romantic if maybe you just filled the info desk with flowers.” 

“Oh my God! Yeah, and heart balloons!” Scarlet added, a bright beaming smile lighting up her face. 

“What’cha ya think, pretty romantic right, mami?” Vanjie asked, making sure that her friend was still present in their current conversation and not just wallowing in self-pity. Kameron nodded her head and seemed to perk up a little bit. 

“You could even get a banner made that says _Sorry I’m an idiot,”_ Yvie threw in, for good measure knowing that Vanjie was already about to snap. 

Vanjie did her best to ignore all of Yvie’s comments, and focus her attention on her friend who needed her the most right now. “Don’t listen to her Kam, she wouldn’t know romance if it hit her in the face.” Vanjie squeezed Kameron reassuringly, whispering in her ear, “plus she’s dating Scarlet, which is basically like dating your dog.” 

Kameron went from sobbing to laughing, but the noises that she was making hadn’t really changed, but the smile on her face let Vanjie know different. 

“Nah, too many people with allergies around here. Plus how the hell you going to get into the complex when Asia the one that opens the doors every morning? I say ya rent an orchestra to stand outside her apartment building and play Love me Anyways by Pink,” Vanjie announced. “Or maybe ‘Please Forgive Me’ by Bryan Adams would be better.”

“Yeah I’m so sure that working here, Kameron makes enough money to rent an orchestra, or fill the front lobby with flowers and balloons.” snided Yvie, rolling her eyes at the outlandish suggestions. “Not that they weren’t thoughtful ideas.” Yvie quickly added, seeing that Scarlet had started to pout, which quickly put a smile on the girl's face. 

“Okay, I have seriously had enough of you and your mouth!” Vanjie was promptly standing next to Kameron, making her way towards Yvie. 

Kameron instantaneously was on her feet, putting a hand on Vanjie’s chest to hold her back, ”Sit down, NOW!” Kameron had heard enough of their ridiculous suggestions, and bickering. Vanjie slowly sat back down in her chair. “I DO NOT want to sit here and listen to you bicker like children. So if you don’t have something constructive to say, KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!” Kameron yelled, anger burning in her eyes, hand balled into a fist at her side.

Without thinking the words, just escaped Vanjie’s mouth ‘Damn Asia was right when she said it’s hot when Kam gets angry.” Instantly her hand flew up to cover her mouth, as Kameron whipped around, eyes wide before glaring death beams at the loud-mouthed girl. 

“Good job, Vanjie. Way to piss off Kameron when she needs us the most. Couldn’t just keep your mouth shut and your legs closed for once.” Plastique playfully remarked. “You still got a boner for Kam or something?”

“Shut your whore mouth, Plastique!” the small Latina girl erupted. "The only feelings I have for Kameron are friend related! How dare you try to insin-u-ate that I ain’t faithful.”

Kameron was already at her limit and didn’t want to sit here and listen to anymore of this stupidity. She needed some air and maybe a cigarette. _God, why did I have to quit smoking?_ She thought, taking one last look around at her friends, arguing like children, “God, you’re all useless.” she breathed under her breath, then stormed out of the gym, leaving everyone confused. 

“Geez, what’s her problem?” Scarlet wondered. “We were trying to help her and she just stormed off for like no reason. Seems pretty rude if you ask me.” 

Everyone just stared at the appropriately named scarlet haired girl, who seemed completely clueless as to what just happened. “I’ll explain it to you later babe,” Yvie said, kissing the top of Scarlet’s head. 

\-----------------

Kameron took the last inhale of a cigarette she had bummed off someone walking by, relishing in the familiar sting. She let out a dry cough before putting the butt out on the brick wall she was leaning against. She was trying to calm her nerves after having to sit and listen to those idiots, when she heard a familiar voice. 

"I thought you quit smoking cigarettes?" The voice came from a lean blonde walking up holding a gym bag on one shoulder and pulling her sunglasses down with the other. She stepped off the pavement and into the shade of the building. 

Kameron quickly recognized her old friend. “And I thought that getting up before noon was against everything you stand for?” She couldn’t stop the half-smile that pulled at her mouth. She straightened up to greet Nicky with some more enthusiasm.

The blonde pouted in vague disgust. “Yeah well when two of your co-workers start fucking like rabbits and decide to go on vacation, you get scheduled to do the early shifts.” She rolled her eyes.

“Welcome to the adult world of having to get up early and be responsible.” Sarcasm dripped from Kameron’s every word. 

“WOW!" Nicky's eyes widened in faux-shock, her free hand going to her chest. "Since when have you been such a bitch?” She demanded with a smirk

Kameron let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead, hoping to smooth out some of the stress-creases. “Look, the past twenty-four hours have been shit, and my…” She stated pointing towards the building behind her “loving, yet useless coworkers-slash-friends haven’t made things any easier.” She barely paused before grunting and declaring “God I need another cigarette.” 

As Kameron stood leaning with her head back in what seemed utter defeat, Nicky saw for the first time how tired and stressed Kam really looked. She could only imagine what had happened to make the normally perky and happy girl look so worn down. 

This was not her friend.

Nicky took on a more serious tone. “Okay first of all, does Asia know you’re smoking again?” 

Kameron scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It wouldn’t matter anyway!” Her tone was worryingly dry, prompting another cough.. “Since I fucked everything up, and those _idiots_ can only think of the most _useless_ rom-com ways to try and fix it.” 

Nicky slung her bag off her shoulder and approached the wall Kameron had gone back to leaning on. “Woah woah woah hold up. Start from the beginning and explain to me, how you of all people, could fuck anything up with Asia.” Nicky gave a slight shake of her head. “The girl worships you -- all you have to do is make puppy dog eyes at her and you get literally anything that you want.” 

“Yeah well when you go behind your girlfriends back and have her roommate steal her sketches so that you can show them to her idol, thinking that it might change her mind to magically enter some contest that she had told you like a hundred times that she _didn’t_ want to enter. All because I thought that I was being sweet and supportive and pushing her outside her boundaries, the way she does for me…” Kameron dragged her fingers through her hair, getting snagged on tangles. “It kinda fucks things up." 

Nicky let a beat pass to make sure Kameron was done talking. “That is quite the story.” She nodded before taking a deep breath, ”But do you want to know what I got from all that?” 

Kameron only shrugged, unsure of what else she could do at this point. 

“You _care_ enough about Asia to want to do something above and beyond for her,” Nicky said. “And if you’re willing to do that for her, then you’re not just going to sit on your ass and mope around, waiting for her to forgive you. Plus what are you going to do if Asia decides to come and talk to you?”

“Asia won’t come and talk to me right now, especially if she’s still mad. We also know when to give each other space to cool off, though we’ve never had a fight this big before, so I’m not sure how much space we’ll be needing. But you’re right, I'm not just going to sit on my perfectly toned ass and wait for Asia to forgive me..” perking up, Kameron stood a little taller. “I’m going to make sure she knows just how important she is to me.”

“Of course I’m right, but good for you girl." Nicky was suddenly shoved by her shoulder. “Now the question is, what are you going to do to get her back?” 

“That’s a good question.” Kameron suddenly deflated a little, remembering that she still had no idea what she was going to do to prove to Asia how sorry she really was. 

Nicky grabbed Kameron’s hand and squeezed, “Don’t worry babe. I’ve got you. So this is what you’re going to do if you want to prove that you’ll never make the same mistake again….”

  
  


\-----------

It was finally time for Asia to take her lunch break. Something she normally would have looked forward to, as Kameron normally took her break at the same time so they could eat together. It was strange sitting in the back office alone. The silence almost too much for Asia to handle. The constant ticking of the clock on the wall, reminding her of every minute that had gone by that day without seeing Kameron. It made her wonder how much longer she would have to go before she got to see her again, speak to her. Apologize for the things she had said. She didn't mean to take things so far, she was just taken off guard and was already stressed about making her piece look perfect for Binaca. Asia knew that Kameron and her needed space to figure things out, she just hoped that Kameron wasn't so upset that she never wanted to see or speak to her again. 

Asia had been sitting at the table staring at her untouched food, having lost her appetite sometime ago. Her stomach doing somersaults at the thought of losing Kameron. Thoughts that were all so new and scary. Feelings Asia had never experienced over anyone before. She decided that since she wasn't going to eat and needed to break the silence she would call one of her friends. Without thinking she picked up her phone, went through her contacts and hit the call button. It rang 3 times before there was an answer.

“Hey, girl.” Jaida’s voice was slightly more upbeat than Asia was used too. 

“Hey, how are you? Anything new happening?” Asia tried to play off the call, like it wasn’t completely strange for her to call her friend in the middle of the day.

“What’s wrong?” was Jaida’s only response. 

“How do you know that anything is wrong?” Asia asked

“Look, you know as well as I do that you did not call me on, I’m guessing your lunch break, to ask me about my life. Now tell me what’s wrong?” 

“So Kameron and me got into a fight last night. Like a really big fight.” Asia let out a sigh. 

“Uh Huh.” was all Jaida said waiting for Asia to continue. 

“And like, I said some things that I really didn’t mean cause I was mad and hurt and lashing out. I really wanted to tell her how sorry I am today, but I haven’t seen her yet and I’m scared that she hates me now. I want to give her space but I also want to apologize to her and text message just seems like it’s not good enough for this kind of situation.” Asia’s words spilled out like an emotional dam breaking open. 

“Uh Huh. So you were an idiot with your head up your ass, when all your girlfriend was trying to do was help and support you and now you could be losing the best thing that ever happened to you? Is that correct?” Jaida asked.

Asia blinked. “How did you get that from what I said?” 

“First of all, answer the question.” Asia muttered a yes before Jaida continued. “Second, Monét called me earlier to give me a heads up about the situation at hand. I guess she figured you might call me to try and figure out how to fix this little mess.” 

“I’m so glad that my roommate has a habit of going behind my back.” Asia snarled.

“Don’t be getting mad at Monét for trying to be a good friend. I know you hate it when people get involved in your personal life, but sometimes it’s for the best. So pull your head out your ass and take the support and help that people are trying to give you. Stop trying to do everything on your own.” Jaida snapped. 

“Yeah I know that maybe I can be a little bit overly independent, but--” 

“No buts!” Jaida interjected. “You gotta learn to take help, even if you’re not asking for it. Which reminds me. Monét also said that Bianca gave you her business card.” Jaida’s voice morphed from stern concerned mom to excited teenager.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’m going to call her.” Asia sounded defeated. “I already told her that I wanted to put out a line of my own without havin’ to work under anyone.”

Jaida rolled her eyes, even though she knew Asia couldn’t see her, “Child, what did I just get done telling you about gettin’ your head out your ass and taking help when it’s offered. When do you think you will ever get another opportunity like this again? You think _THE_ Bianca del Rio is just going to wait for YOU to decide that YOU'RE ready to work with her? NO!!!” 

Asia had to take the phone away from her ear for fear of going deaf, “Okay okay, I get it alright. I’ll call her when I’m done with work. I promise..”

“Child you better. Or I’ll have to drive two hours to come whoop your ass.” Jaida’s normal attitude had returned. Asia could almost see every action that went along with Jaida’s voice. She snickered under her breath 

“Calling Bianca isn’t going to fix things with Kameron though,” Asia’s voice wavered. Jaida could almost see Asia nervously fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

“Look I understand wanting to give Kam some space at this point, but the only way to fix this is to talk to her. You’re going to have to talk to her at some point.”

“I hate to say this, but I know you’re right..” Asia sighed deeply, the admission almost painful. ”It’s just I’ve never felt like this about anyone before and that shit scares the hell out of me. Saying I’m sorry just doesn’t feel like enough,.” Asia let out heaving breath, her feelings truly getting the best of her. She never knew how draining all of these emotions could be, until she was forced to confront them head-on. Asia was finally getting a taste of what it must be like everytime Kameron had even the smallest of anxiety attacks. The older girl made a mental note to tell Kameron that she really understands what she goes through now. 

“I know that this is some scary shit, but telling her that you’re sorry really is a good place to start.” Jaida was silent for a moment before adding, ”Maybe get her talking to you again before you just throw all of these extra feelings at her. Chiiiild, Lord knows how easily Kameron gets overwhelmed.” 

“So I guess I should just text her and see if she’s even willing to talk to me first?” Asia asked, already knowing the answer. She said it more to hear Jaida’s reassuring “mmhmm” that she was making the right decision. 

“Okay well, I’ll call you later and let you know how things go. Thanks for everything Jade, sometimes I just need a good kick in the ass, you know..”

“Sis, I’m only too happy to be of service.” Jaida snickered before saying her final goodbyes and hanging up. 

Asia was left staring at her phone. She opened up her text messages and tapped on Kameron’s name. The last messages they had sent to each other were from before the sewing class the night before.. They seemed so insignificant now. Kam asked if Asia had wanted to stop for fries on their way to the class and that she would be there shortly to pick her up. They were things that Asia had never known she would want someone to text her now so badly. 

As she stared at the blank message box, the text cursor flashing at her, almost mocking her and her inability to think of what to type. Finally, she wrote the only words that would come to her mind and hit send before second-guessing herself. 

**12:34pm Hey**

**12:35pm can we talk?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
